Mimpi?
by munya munya
Summary: Berniat menyelamatkan Shikamaru dari Gengo, Temari malah tidak sengaja membunuhnya? Apa iya begitu... / "Sudahlah tidur lagi, cengeng! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, sayangku.." / Warning: SHIKATEMA, OOC, klise, oneshot, canon, inspired from shikamaru hiden novel, (the cover isn't mine) DLDR! RnR please!


"Ikutlah denganku sekarang, Shikamaru." Gengo mengulurkan tangannya. Jika nanti Shikamaru meraih tangan itu, maka ia akan merasa nyaman. Ia tak perlu memikirkan hal yang merepotkan lagi. _Shinobi_ akan memerintah dunia.. bagaimanapun juga, begitulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Jika nanti ia menerima uluran itu, semuanya akan kembali menjadi mudah. Ia tak perlu bingung lagi...

"Ayo, kita berjalan bersama." Suara Gengo terasa seperti menekan tulang belakang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru perlahan mengangkat tangan kanannya, meraih telapak tangan besar yang ditawarkan padanya dan menunggu untuk meraihnya. Ujung jari-jari mereka akan segera bertemu- Namun ada kegaduhan yang terjadi di belakangnya... Tepat saat ia merasakannya, tubuh Shikamaru terhempas ke udara, terlonjak dan mengarah ke langit-langit.

Pandangannya dari atas memungkinkan dirinya melihat Gengo masih di tempat yang sama, menahan dirinya melawan angin yang sangat kencang. Bahkan para _Kakusha_ yang berada di puncak tangga juga berusaha melawannya. Akan tetapi, satu-satunya yang terhempas ke udara adalah Shikamaru. Ia terhempas begitu tinggi, ia berakhir dengan menabrak langit-langit. Sesaat, seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri sebagai dampaknya, dan kemudian yang Shikamaru tahu adalah angin itu telah berhenti, dan ia terjatuh lagi ke bawah.

"Gah!"

Meskipun ia mengalami pendaratan yang relatif aman, punggung Shikamaru terhempas ke tanah dengan sangat keras hingga nafasnya tersekat di tenggorokannya. Ia telah diterbangkan jauh dari Gengo, hingga mencapai sisi lain ruangan itu.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya dengan teriakan marah yang menggema sepanjang ruangan itu.

Suara wanita…

Suara yang sangat familiar.

.

.

.

.

 **a Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Mimpi?**

 **disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **pairing: Shikatema**

 **warning: tipo, ooc, oneshoot, canon, don't like don't read!**

 **Mengutip beberapa paragraf dari novel shikamaru hiden. All credits belong to the original author.**

* * *

Sementara itu beberapa menit kebelakang, pasukan _shinobi_ berseragam cokelat dari gurun pasir tiba di depan pintu aula besar tempat Gengo dan Shikamaru berada.

Mereka dipimpin oleh seorang _kunoichi_ tangguh berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua. Dia adalah Temari, putri pertama Kazekage keempat sekaligus kakak perempuan Kazekage kelima. Misi utama pasukan itu adalah menyelamatkan pemuda bernama Shikamaru serta menyerbu Gengo. Ironis memang, saat mendapati orang dari desa lain yang justru menyelamatkan Shikamaru.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi bila Sang Putri sudah berkehendak. Walaupun itu berdasarkan perasaan pribadinya.

Menguping dari celah pintu yang sayangnya tidak terbuka sedikitpun, Temari samar-samar dapat mendengar ceramah Gengo tentang dunia _shinobi_ yang menurutnya hanya omong kosong belaka. Ia geram dan sangat tidak sabar ingin segera masuk dan menghempas seisi ruangan(bahkan kalau perlu ingin menghancurkan seluruh istana ini) dengan kipas perang raksasanya agar Shikamaru sadar dan segera mengambil tindakan.

Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki-yang-sudah-ia-tandai-di antara-yang-lain itu. Bisa bisanya Shikamaru hanya diam tanpa perlawanan. Memang, saat itu posisinya tengah disandera tapi demi apapun, kemana otak jeniusnya?!

Tapi di atas segalanya, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu. Bahkan kalau tidak ingat ia membawa pasukan berjumlah lebih dari dua puluh orang di belakangnya, mungkin ia sudah terbawa emosi pribadinya dan mengambil tindakan egois.

Sambil terus membaca situasi, ia menunggu perintah dari Gaara yang memimpin pasukan lainnya(juga keseluruhan unit pasukan) untuk bertindak. Karena bagaimanapun pergerakan pasukan mereka saling berhubungan. Bila salah satu pasukan bergerak tidak sinkron, bisa saja membuat penyerbuan mereka ketahuan dan berakhir membahayakan pasukan lain.

Di salah satu sudut hatinya, Temari sedang membayangkan apa saja yang telah dilakukan Gengo pada Shikamaru. Apa yang telah terjadi selama seminggu ini sehingga pemuda itu berubah?

Ingin rasanya Temari menghajar laki-laki berambut nanas itu saking kesalnya.

Sayangnya Temari tidak tahu..

Gengo telah menghentikan pergerakan Shikamaru. Tidak hanya jurus ninjanya, pemikiran jeniusnya pun dipangkas oleh genjutsu aneh yang menyerang lewat kata-kata penuh hasutan.

Ditambah lagi, Shikamaru hanya sendirian. Rekan misinya bernasib sama sepertinya. Dan untuk lebih memperparah keadaan, Sai telah berada di pihak musuh. Ia ikut menyiksa Shikamaru.

Dorongan kasar, pukulan, tendangan bahkan jambakan di rambut berkuncir tingginya Shikamaru terima dari para anak buah Gengo yang sejak awal hari ini menyeretnya ke aula. Ya, sebelum Gengo menawarkan untuk bekerjasama, Ia sempat menyiksa Shikamaru yang awalnya berontak untuk dibawa ke sini. Hal itu diperparah dengan kondisi fisik Shikamaru yang buruk pasca seminggu penahanannya di penjara gelap nan dingin dan tanpa makanan yang cukup karena Shikamaru sendiri yang menolak makan dengan alasan takut diberi racun.

Ya, sayangnya fakta itu tidak diketahui oleh _kunoichi_ Suna itu..

Yang ia tahu ia merasa marah pada pemuda Nara itu. Karena sebenarnya di atas rasa marah itu gadis itu luar biasa khawatir. Temari menggeram. Giginya bergemeletuk dan tangannya mengepal keras. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar.

"Hubungi Gaara dan katakan keberadaan Gengo sudah dipastikan benar! Situasi juga sudah aman. Katakan padanya kita sudah bisa menyerang sekarang!" ujar Temari pada salah satu anak buahnya yang memiliki spesialisai jutsu telekomunikasi.

"Siap!"

 _Kunoichi_ itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah pintu. Mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang. Ia mendorong pintu perlahan-lahan saat kembali menajamkan pendengarannya. Masih mengendap-endap tanpa suara, mata hijau gelapnya melebar menyaksikan sekaligus mendengar apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Shikamaru sedang berlutut dan menyambut uluran tangan Gengo. (Untuk sesaat, jika tidak dalam situasi menegangkan seperti ini imajinasi liar Temari yang bersebrangan dengan logikanya sempat berpikir bahwa seharusnya dirinya lah yang berada di posisi Gengo saat ini. Menyambut uluran tangan Shikamaru yang dalam situasi berbeda sedang membawa cincin dan melamarnya. Oh, tapi itu bukan dirinya.)

Melihat situasi gawat yang tidak bisa menunggunya lagi, Temari segera memerintahkan pasukanya untuk bergerak mengepung setelah satu pergerakan darinya sukses. Pasukan yang awalnya terkejut karena belum mendapat persetujuan pasukan Gaara yang masih berada di luar istana, mengangguk paham.

Semuanya memasang posisi siap tempur kemudian tanpa menunggu tangan Shikamaru sampai ke genggaman Gengo, Temari mendobrak pintu keras dan mengunakan jurus elemen angin andalannya dengan kipas super besarnya.

Langsung ke arah Shikamaru.

Kipas berayun lagi. Angin semkin kencang menghembus dan target utama si pria pemalas dari Konoha telah ia hempas jauh ke langit-langit. Matanya menatap tajam laki-laki yang telah ia tandai tersebut.

 _Biar kau tahu rasa!_ batin Temari masih kesal dibaikan oleh pemuda itu saat pertemuan Persatuan _Shinobi_ dan gemas melihat sikap bodoh Shikamaru hari ini.

Angin masih memenuhi aula sampai sang pemuda jatuh menghantam lantai. Tidak peduli dengan sekitar, Temari menghampiri tubuh Shikamaru yang tergolek lemah begitu saja di lantai dan bersiap memaki-makinya dengan segala omelan yang telah ia pikirkan layaknya ibu pada anaknya yang nakal.

Namun saat ia baru saja membuka mulutnya, ia merasa janggal saat melihat Shikamaru tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kesakitan. Ia kembali mendekat sampai ujung sepatunya hanya dua jengkal jaraknya dari tubuh Shikamaru. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh ngeri. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa bersalah merambati benaknya melihat keadaan tubuh Shikamaru yang terbaring menyamping itu dipenuhi luka lebam.

Tapi yang membuat Temari memekik adalah darah yang mengalir dari kepala Shikamaru..

Rasa panik, sedih, dan terkejut tak bisa disembunyikan dari raut wajah gadis itu. tatapan mata yang tajam menusuk telah berganti menjadi tatapan nanar yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ekspresi Temari kacau. Sekacau hatinya yang bingung. Lihat apa yang telah ia perbuat?

Kini dirinya hanya bisa berjongkok di samping tubuh Shikamaru yang benar-benar sudah tak bernapas. Berbagai luka dan banyaknya darah yang mengalir memperjelas kematian lelaki bermarga Nara itu.

"Shikamaru, bangun!"

Temari menatap nanar tubuh lemah itu dengan pandangan kosong tak percaya. Tangannya sedikit mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu sebelum kemudian ia berteriak frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"Tidak!"

Tidak, seharusnya tidak boleh begini! Tujuannya menerbangkan Shikamaru ke udara sama sekali bukan untuk membunuhnya melainkan menjauhkanya dari pengaruh Gengo. Hatinya seperti tertusuk belati saat kenyataan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang menghabisi nyawa laki-laki yang dicintainya...

"Shikamaru!" Temari kembali meratap. Suaranya memilukan seisi ruangan yang tiba-tiba diam membisu.

Memang seharusnya hanya karena sebuah angin yang menerbangkannya tidak bisa membunuh _shinobi_ sekelas Nara Shikamaru.

Namun sekali lagi gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana lemahnya kondisi fisik dan mental lelaki itu. Seorang _shinobi_ juga punya batasnya kan?

Kematian Shikamaru bukannya membuat Temari khawatir akan mengancam kepercayaan Persatuan _Shinobi_ dan menghancurkan hubungan diplomatik Konoha-Suna, namun di balik semua itu Temari memikirkan dirinya sendiri..

Mau jadi seperti apa dirinya tanpa Shikamaru? Jujur Temari terpikirkan masa depan bila ia berada di sisi Shikamaru. Ia sadar dirinya dan pemuda itu begitu klik dan ia benar-benar sadar dirinya mencintai pemuda itu dibanding siapapun. Walau tidak pernah ia katakan.

Tangis sudah pecah sejak kepanikan melandanya tadi dan kini menganak sungai di pipinya tanpa ia pedulikan. Temari benar-benar merasa masa depannya sudah hilang. Gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi tanpa pemuda itu di sisinya..

"SHIKAMARU!"

.

.

.

.

"SHIKAMARU!" Tubuhnya mendadak terduduk tegak dan mata hijau yang terbuka itu membuat Temari linglung. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Ia menoleh panik ke kanan dan kiri namun dirinya terkejut mendapati apa yang tertangkap di indera penglihatannya adalah pemandangan kamar yang perlahan memasuki ingatannya. Otaknya sedang menyusun sesuatu seperti _puzzle_.

Sebentar..

Temari meraba tubuhnya. Dari kepala, wajah yang basah penuh lelehan air mata, baju yang ia kenakan, kenapa rambutnya tergerai berantakan? Kenapa badannya lebih berisi dan seperti ibu-ibu?

Tunggu!

Otaknya memutar segala memori dan informasi dirinya. Ini... tahun berapa? Benar! Dirinya memang sudah menjadi ibu-ibu!

Kalau begitu artinya..

"Shikamaru!" Temari memekik senang saat dirinya dengan cepat menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seseorang yang tadi dia tangisi kematiannya ternyata masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya dengan sehat tanpa luka apapun. Langsung saja ia terjang laki-laki di sebelahnya dan ia peluk se-erat yang ia bisa. Temari tidak sanggup menjadi _tsundere_ lagi di saat seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Shikamaru!

Rasa lega luar biasa melandanya. Shikamaru _nya_ tidak jadi mati!

Benar juga. Sekarang sudah tahun berapa pula, Shikamaru 'kan sudah jadi suaminya.

"Apa sih? Kau ini, pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Merepotkan!" Shikamaru yang masih benar-benar mengantuk membuka salah satu kelopak matanya hanya untuk melihat jam. Karena masih jam empat pagi, ia pun menutup kembali kedua matanya dan mengulet sambil ikut memeluk Temari dengan satu tangannya. Lalu tidur lagi.

"Syukurlah Shikamaru! Yaampun aku kira apa.. ternyata.. Ah Shikamaru jangan tinggalkan aku ya!" rengek Temari menahan perasaan bergejolak dalam dirinya. Hatinya seperti terlonjak saat perasaan sedih tiba-tiba batal dan berubah menjadi kelegaan dan bahagia yang mengharukan.

Temari memeluk semakin erat. Senang dan lega bercampur gemas. Ya Tuhan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan atau menyiksa lelaki ini lagi! Ia tidak mau menyesal!

Isakan tak tertahankan dari Temari mulai mengusik tidur Shikamaru. Perlahan lelaki yang awalnya cuek itu membuka matanya dan melonggarkan pelukan wanitanya lalu membuat jarak untuk menatap wajah istrinya.

"Hey wanita merepotkan, kenapa tiba-tiba menangis hah? Ini masih pagi buta kenapa kau drama sekali sih?" Dengan pergerakan yang masih malas-malasan, Shikamaru mengusap pipi dan kantong mata Temari, menghapus air matanya.

Untuk alasan yang tak dimengertinya, wajah Temari memerah padam. Rasanya agak aneh dipergoki Shikamaru sedang menangis tiba-tiba. Namun mengabaikan semua itu, sambil memberengut kesal, Temari kembali memeluk leher Shikamaru erat.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, bodoh! Jangan mati lagi!" Temari masih terisak pelan saat mengatakan hal itu di belakang kepala Shikamaru. Membuat laki-laki itu bingung. Apa-apaan kalimatnya barusan?

Namun sebelum bertanya, lelaki jenius itu sudah paham apa yang terjadi. Menghela napas, Shikamaru menepuk lembut punggung istrinya yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya itu. Shikamaru bermaksud menenangkan Temari yang masih terisak dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dalam dekapannya.

"Sudahlah tidur lagi, cengeng! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, sayangku." Shikamaru membuat gestur seolah-olah muntah karena ucapannya sendiri. Ia mengecup bahu Temari, sedikit menggoda sebelum ia tertidur lagi. Matanya sudah terasa semakin berat.

Temari memberengut kesal. Melepas pelukannya dan menatap Shikamaru tajam, yang tidak mempan sama sekali karena mata sembabnya. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai dengan mata terpejam. Temari ingin menonjok suaminya yang sudah mengambil kesempatan di tengah kesempitan itu, tapi diurungkannya mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dan disesalinya. Tidak lagi-lagi ia menyakiti Shikamaru. Sungguh, gara-gara itu ia jadi takut Shikamaru akan mati dengan sedikit saja pukulan darinya.

 _Dasar gombal!_ pikirnya.

Tapi tidak apa 'kan Temari? Daripada Shikamaru mati?

Untuk sekarang ia bisa tenang. Temari tersenyum lega dan kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Shikamaru walau masih memasang wajah memberengut kesal dan sedikit memerah. Ia kembali memejamkan mata saat mendengar Shikamaru berkata pelan.

"Makanya lain kali kalau tidur itu yang benar. Kau itu berat, nyonya merepotkan."

Temari mendengus geli mengingat fakta bahwa semalam ia tertidur di meja makan gara-gara menunggu Shikamaru yang pulang tengah malam.

Pasti suaminya telah memindahkannya. Hihihi biar saja.

Diam-diam Temari bersyukur karena bertahun-tahun yang lalu, berkat misi di Negeri Sunyi yang sukses membuat Shikamaru kembali ke jalan ninjanya itu, Ia dan Shikamaru bisa kencan. Lalu berpacaran dan akhirnya menikah. Lihat sekarang ia sudah ibu-ibu dan punya Shikadai. Masa depannya jelas kan?

Untungnya kenyataan seperti itu, kalau tidak, ah.. Temari tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Yang terpenting, sekarang ia punya Shikamaru di sisinya.

Karena kejadian yang meleset tadi itu ternyata hanya... mimpi.

* * *

END

* * *

klise ya? hmm sudah kuduga. Tapi munya tetap mengharapkan kritik&sarannya yaa! ohiya fic ini spesial buat yang request fic shikatema di kotak review fic Harry Potter ku. Kalau yang nara family nya nanti dulu yaa hihi

Mind to review?

munya is waiting for you :*


End file.
